Cutting Hurts
by Kayzo
Summary: when Ryou thinks of cutting himself bakura shows him it's not worth it. BxR oneshot


Bakura: this is the first story that WL & DS have on their account, they finally got their lazy asses up and did some real work! shocked

DS: who the hell you calling lazy ya ficking tomb robber? glare

WL&Ryou: sigh

WL: their fighting again... Ryou came you do the disclamer?

Ryou: sure White Light and Dark Shadow do not----

Bakura: don't do it Ryou! they willcorupt your innocence!

Ryou: ...ok... then why don't you do it? or... are you scared you will be corupted too?

Bakura: I? the Theif King Bakura? afraid? never! they don't own us, they could never come up with such brilliant people as us!... although im not sure if the baka pharaoh is thir creation, concidering how dumb he is...

WL: this story is dedacated to some of my friends who have this 'problem'... you know how you are... if you ever read this...

DS: and now the not at all good fic! (WL; hey!)

Cutting hurts

I held the gleaming metal to the window, in aw of how the sunlight reflected off. I had never cut my self before so this would be the first time I had done harm to myself. I would never have considered this if it weren't for the things that had happened today.

I guess it all started when Yuugi and Yami approached me at recess. Yuugi had started to ask me something but kept stuttering, so Yami said it for him.

"Ryou are you cutting yourself?"

I stood shocked for a moment, not because they had found out some big secret but because the idea had never crossed my mind. I had shaken my head, not trusting my voice.

"Good," Yuugi had said, "we though you did because you always wear long sleeves, and well… having Bakura as a Yami could have driven you off the edge."

They though I would cut myself because of Bakura? Why? True, he wasn't the nicest person around, but we all have faults. He doesn't beat me, or harm me; in fact he is actually pretty nice, to me at least.

I played with the tip of the blade as I though.

Did they expect me to cut myself? After the talk with Yami and Yuugi everyone sort of excluded me, well more so then always. I never really was accepted into their group; perhaps the really just don't like me? It's would be ok, I don't mind, I grew up alone and I can stay alone, I just wish they would tell me that they hate me and get it over with.

The more I though over things the more splendid the knife became.

Perhaps I will cut myself? Yes. I might as well try; Bakura will be home soon anyway.

I brought the cold metal to my skin and shivered, from anticipation and fright.

As I started to push the knife into my skin, it well, hurt.

I had read books about people who did this, but they never mentioned how much it hurt, only the relief they felt after the cut as blood dripped down their arm. Did it hurt them this much? Or was I really that weak that I couldn't hurt myself. Anger flashed within me but I kept my face as calm as before.

The front door bust open, I heard it slam from my perch on my bed. Bakura must be home.

This did not fill me with fright as one would think, I just remanded calm and pressed the knife harder into my wrist.

I can hear him yelling to me. But I do not answer back. Why? I don't even know.

"Ryou! Ryou where are you?"

The first drops of blood come and fall on my pale skin, and on the knife.

Now I knew what the books meant, it felt as if everything was drifting away, even the calls Bakura was still making for me. The door to my room swung open as Bakura entered. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Ryou? Why didn't you answer m-- are you bleeding?" he asked, not seeing the knife.

I nodded my head, still not looking in his direction.

"Who did this to you? I will send them to the shadow realm and--" he started

"I did," I stated simply.

"What?"

"I did this to myself," I said again.

"What?" he moves closer to me and sees the knife.

As he saw the metal grasped in my hands firmly his eyes glazed over,

I wonder what he was thinking about?

Oh well no matter. I brought the knife back to my wrist, ready for another cut, a deeper cut. But my hand was stopped by Bakura's. I looked up at him. On his lips a frown, as he looked at me -no- through me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in monotone.

"I don't know." I said. It was the truth after all. I guess I felt compelled to do it because of the way people were treating me today, I knew that wasn't a valid excuse though.

Bakura glared at me -no once again through me-.

"You can't do this!" he yelled, eyes flashing red in rage.

"Yes I can and I did." I said matching his glare. His own glare faltered under my gaze.

"When you do this your not hurting yourself as much as you're hurting the people who love you!"

I had to laugh as he said this. Love me? No one loved me.

"Theirs no one to hurt when no one loves me!" I shot back trying to remove my wrist with the knife from his hand.

"What about Yuugi and his friends?" I snorted as he continued "your father?" at this I suppressed a laugh. "What would your sister and mother think?"

That made me freeze. What would they think? Would they be ashamed or disgusted?

Bakura smiled slightly that he had gotten through to me.

"And" he said, his hair covering his eyes, "what about me?"

I looked at him shocked.

As he looked up a sad smile was on his lips.

"Ryou, I'm here to protect you, not only because you're the rings owner but because I…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you, and I want to keep you safe."

As the shock subsided I smiled to myself more so than anything else. It is true that I have always liked my Yami, although I had given up on him, thinking he didn't like me that way.

I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"You better not be lying" I whispered before closing the distance between us and kissed him. I could feel him smile into the kiss. As I backed away he smiled, a true smile. But just as quick as it came it disappeared. He frowned at the knife I still held.

"Will you stop?" he asked with pleading eyes.

I smiled.

"It hurt anyway." And I leaned in for another kiss.

END!

WL: yay! my first story on this bastard of a computer is complete!

DS: wow... that was pretty dark for you, compared to the other storys you e-mailed me...

WL: we all diserve to be dark some time!


End file.
